The present invention concerns a circuit for simultaneously generating the sounds of both main picture and sub-picture for a picture-in-picture (PIP) system of a VTR.
In a conventional hi-fi VTR having the picture-in-picture system, when the sub-picture is viewed together with the main picture, it is impossible to simultaneously generate the sounds of both the main picture and the sub-picture through a TV monitor, because the circuit for driving the main picture and the circuit for driving the sub-picture are all driven in the same mode.